Studies with the beagle dog as the animal model were conducted on the initial phase of the project to ascertain the myocardial cytoprotective effects and antiarrhythemic effects of the drug (tocainide HC1); and the rapid rewarming effects produced by a radiofrequency(RF) helical coil. Hypothermic studies (using the beagle dogs) were also initiated to evaluate the effectiveness and safety of the RF coil. The coil proved to be effective and safe with the first five dogs. The heart muscle biopsies are being evaluated by election microscopy. Tocainide's antiarrhythermic effect was excellent as viewed clinically and by B.P. and E.C.G. recordings. The second phase of the project using five more beagles to represent control animals will be done. The project description and research methodology will remain the same.